Spectral Armor
Spectral Armor (幽霊甲, Yūreikō) is a rare Caster Magic that utilizes the very Magic Power in order to create a kind of a powerful magical guardian, who is connected magically to the Mage and acts to any of their commands. The Mages, who make a use of Spectral Armor, are often known to be able to perfectly use their own Magic Power and the very around themselves, as well as having the natural affinity for utilizing the power of Enchantment. Even though the Mages do not need the Enchantment knowledge to activate their specific Spectral Armor, with the power of Enchantment they can reach an evolution of their magical guardian and acquire the new power, bestowed upon them. Spectral Armor grants its users a myriad of abilities and surely give them the opportunity to become very strong Mages in their future. As the Rare Magic, it is also known as the one of the trademark Magic of Bernadotte Family. Description It is a type of Magic which gives the user the ability to create a powerful magical armor. There are three variants of this spell, but each is unique. A crystal of lacrima is implanted within the user's body for the magic to work. Expelling magic around him, the person creates an aura of magical power which then expands and molds in a giant spectral warrior. This armor is extremely tough, able to take many attacks consecutively without breaking, while providing a great attack power. The spectral warrior involves the user's body and replies their movements. Obviously, because of his size the spectral warrior is extremely strong, able to break several bones of a person with a only punch. Below is a more detailed description of the three variants of Spectral Full Armor. Spectral Full Armor Variants * Armor of the Spectral Knight '(士幽霊甲, ''Shiyūreikō): The magical power takes the form of a orange giant knight, wielding a sword and a shield. The sword is called Totsuka Blade and the shield is the Yata Mirror, mystic weapons with great magical powers. This is the variant of Spectral Armor with highest defensive power. * 'Armor of the Spectral Shooter '(射手幽霊甲, Iteyūreikō): The magical power takes the form of a purple giant archer with a unusually shaped crossbow, which manifests on its left arm. In its second right hand, the Spectral Armor holds an orb capable of creating arrows which will be grabbed by Spectral Armor's first right hand and fired through the crossbow at immense speed, which is nearly impossible to evading them. * 'Armor of the Spectral Wizard '(仙幽霊甲, Senyūreikō): The magical power takes the form of a blue giant monk wearing a long hooded-cloak and totally mummified. This Spectral Armor has a low level of defense and physical strength compared to the other Spectral Armors, but is the warrior with highest offensive power. The Wizard Spectral Armor has four arms and two heads, allowing him to attack quickly and with powerful energy blasts. '''Weaknesses: *The Spectral Knight moves with only 50% of the agility used by the user. *The Spectral Archer needs 1.5 seconds to recharge the crossbow, and more 0.5 seconds to aim. *The Spectral Wizard has less defensive power than the other Spectral Armors and spends quite more magical power to maintain. *The Spectral Full Armors can not getting around, because it have no legs. *Once the armor is broken or disabled, the user will suffer from intense magical and physical exhaustion, sometimes fainting after extended use. The body does not tolerate the activation of the Spectral Full Warriors more than twice daily (or three times daily to S-Class Mages). A Wizard Saint could theoretically activate this magic until five times daily. Spells Basic Spells Sasuke susanoo by vitaliklol-d6gih7q.png|Spectral Chest (Unnamed) Sasuke s susanoo crushes danzo by illidankazama-d3f5p1n.jpg|Spectral Body (Unnamed) sasuke___susanoo___480_by_cb024-d4hsr02.jpg|Spectral Armor (Unnamed) Spectral Knight's Spells Totsuka no Tsurugi.png|Phantom Slashing Sword Yata no Kagami.png|Mirror Reflection Practica_de_efecto_susanoo_torneo_animanga_by_ricardonamikaze-d5dhuyf.jpg|Spectral Blades (Unnamed) Spectral Archer's Spells Susanoo_by_rikydosanin.jpg|Spectral Arrow Enton Susanoo Kagutsuchi.png|Spectral Break 3375644-naruto-sasuke-eternal-mangekyou-sharingan-susanoo-demoon.png|Spectral Orb (Unnamed) Spectral Wizard's Spells Yasaka Magatama do Susanoo de Madara.png|Spectral Wave Madara_atacando_a_Aliança_com_seu_Susanoo.png|Spectral Devastation Espadas do Susanoo.png|Spectral Destruction Dance (Unnamed) Trivia *The article is took over by Copycat under the permission of Perchan. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Rare Magic Category:Enchantment